Just Be Friends
by Kuroi Nana
Summary: Ser apenas amigos. É realmente o máximo que conseguiríamos alcançar. - Especial de Eu Odeio Gostar de Você -


**Nota:**

Eu normalmente faço minhas notas no final da fanfic ou capítulo, mas muita gente vai ficar tipo "WTF? Que é isso, Nany?" quando começar a ler então é melhor explicar tudo para as pessoinhas amáveis deste fandom.

Começando com uma coisa: quando as pessoas estão tristes, bravas, frustradas e blábláblá, costumam comer chocolate, sair com os amigos, ouvir música, ou algo do gênero. Encaixo-me no tipo que ouve música... Até enjoar. Acontece que me deparei com certa música chamada "Just Be Friends", de Megurine Luka, e fiquei "Nofa, minha música!" -sai dançando-. E esta música ficou na minha mente... Todas as versões dela. Após uma tentativa frustrada de tentar cantar (a letra é muito rápida para mim T.T -garganta dolorida-), me veio a idéia de escrever isso aqui. Bem, ainda não desisti de cantar, mas isso vocês não precisarão ver.

**Just Be Friends** nada mais é que uma oneshoot entre o capítulo final e o epílogo de Eu Odeio Gostar de Você, mas vocês NÃO precisam ler (até porque nem recomendo ler aquilo). Essa fanfic é algo como um desabafo também. E não é bem uma fanfic, já que o Kai é apenas citado e é POV de uma OC... Mas, hunf, eu queria fazer isso T.T

Não foi feita para ser uma boa fanfic nem nada disso. Eu mesma desprezo esse tipo de oneshoot, mas não estou ligando muito para isso. Enfim, leiam se não tiverem ficado muito desmotivados com isso tudo que falei. Talvez eu venha deletar isso aqui quando estiver revoltada.

* * *

**Just Be Friends**

_**Capítulo Único**_

_(Lila's POV)_

Aqueles haviam sido os dias mais impressionantes da minha vida. É praticamente impossível que alguém acredite em mim sobre tudo o que aconteceu e como tudo acabou tão repentinamente.

_Kai Hiwatari e Lila Iwata, os guardiões da alma Suzaku._ Tudo isso parece um sonho quando eu tento me lembrar, tudo parece tão distante e desfocado. É tudo tão impossível. A única coisa que permanece nítida na minha mente é aquela frase.

"Nós podemos ser bons amigos."

Porque tudo se passou tão rápido e terminou com aquela frase vazia, que nós dois sabíamos que não significava nada. _Eu o amei..._ Realmente o amei durante aquele pouco tempo, mas eu sabia que o que sentia nunca resultaria em nada. Ele só me amava por causa da alma de Suzaku. E tudo se passou num piscar de olhos, as lembranças continuam a fugir de mim, mesmo que eu tente me agarrar a elas. Este passado que representa muito mais do que apenas memórias... Representa a esperança que não consigo mais ter. Só me resta o vazio destes dias que se seguem.

Ouço o vidro se estilhaçar no chão. Resultado de mais um dos meus movimentos estabanados, obviamente. Instintivamente tento recolher os cacos, como se pudesse reconstruir o vaso apenas recolhendo os seus pedaços. Sinto a dor na minha mão e vejo o filete vermelho descer pelo meu dedo mínimo. Dizem que as pessoas destinadas uma a outra são únicas por um fio vermelho no dedo mínimo... Onde estaria a outra extremidade daquela linha? Não posso evitar as lágrimas. É realmente assim que tudo acaba?

Um pensamento que pensei ser apenas uma teoria boba se fixou na minha mente. Talvez tudo aquilo tenha sido o melhor para nós. Afinal, nunca nos conhecemos bem o suficiente para construir nenhuma relação, a única coisa que nos unia era Suzaku. Se não fosse por isso, seria exatamente isso que aconteceria. Ser apenas amigos. É realmente o máximo que conseguiríamos alcançar. Olho para a escrivaninha. A folha de papel ainda em branco, os rascunhos riscados e descartados. _Aquilo era desnecessário._ Porque já havíamos alcançado o nosso máximo. Tento controlar as lágrimas que não cessam... E não me refiro às lágrimas que já secaram em meu rosto, mas as que ainda estão no meu coração. É como se dentro de mim estivesse chovendo o tempo todo, com o céu escuro e melancólico.

E de repente eu sei exatamente o que devo fazer.

- Adeus, Kai.

A despedida ecoa pelo quarto e me machuca muito mais do que qualquer pensamento. Mas é necessário, não posso continuar olhando para um beco sem saída. O que resta é continuar em frente, não importa o quando isso me doa, não importa se realmente poderíamos ter conseguido algo a mais. O passado não é uma possibilidade. Repito a despedida mais uma vez, desta vez, mais alto. Era a hora de dizer adeus, mesmo que apenas eu estivesse ali para ouvir.

_E pensar que eu o odiei. _E em todas as palavras que lançamos para ferir um ao outro, a minha imaturidade, a indiferença dele... Lembranças que parecem tão distantes agora.

Começo a juntar todos aqueles papéis, tentando não ler todos os sentimentos que depositei em cada um deles. O meu rosto volta a ficar molhado, as gotas caem na escrivaninha. É a melhor decisão, eu repito para mim mesma. Jogo todos os rascunhos amassados no pequeno cesto de lixo. Como se jogasse todas as lembranças que tanto me machucam e me alegram naquele cesto de lixo. Não preciso de todos aquelas linhas inacabadas.

Sinto um alívio enorme ao fazer isso. Só resta a folha em branco.

Se eu pudesse escrever naquela folha um único pedido para ser realizado... Eu pediria para viver tudo aquilo de novo. Ao invés disso, dobro-a até formar um avião de papel e lanço pela janela.

Acompanho o vôo daquela folha em branco. O futuro é como aquela folha... Não sabemos o que poderia ter sido escrito nela, não sabemos onde ela irá pousar. Só nos resta esperar.

**Fim.**

**

* * *

**

Notas finais:

Hum, eu disse que era "WTF", vocês que não acreditaram.

Enfim, escrito de madrugada e sem betagem... Se eu mandar para a beta ela me mata e ainda tenho muitos anos de vida para viver. Estou falando sério, ela me mata se souber o conteúdo desta fic! (Espero que ela não me leia, ou ela me mata também T.T). Curtinho porque essas coisas não podem ocupar muitas linhas. Esta é uma fanfic muito pessoal. Eu não deveria estar publicando, mas estou.

Não espero que ninguém goste disso além de mim (soa meio rude... mas é importante para mim escrever isso). E sei que vai ficar meio destoante com o Epílogo de EOGDV... Mas aquele Epílogo é uma droga mesmo =w=' (a não acredito que haja epílogos para mim... blah, ignorem)

Enfim, se alguém quiser me bater, é só mandar review. Obrigada por ter lido isto.


End file.
